Pokémon Battle e: Series 1
Pokémon Battle e: Series 1 (Japanese: 第1弾 ポケモンバトルカードｅ＋ First Shot: Pokémon Battle Card e+) is the first collection of cards. They utilize Nintendo's e-Reader peripheral. When scanned, the cards provide additional s to battle and Berries to use in . It is the only Battle e collection to see release outside of Japan. Release dates * Japan: June 27, 2003 * America: October 21, 2003 * Australia: October 31, 2003 Set size There are 54 cards in the set. 48 of them are Trainer cards; 6 are special Berry cards. Information All of the Trainer cards in this collection can be scanned via the e-Reader and each will appear in the basement of an old man's house in Mossdeep City. Only one card can be scanned at a time. The collection consists of six individual card packs in Japan, each containing a fixed selection of eight Trainer cards and a special Berry card. The American and Australian releases condense these into three larger card packs, each containing the equivalent of two of the fixed Japanese packs. Whilst each of the Japanese packs have individual names, the English-language pack names correspond to the first of the two included packs: (also includes ), (also includes ), and (also includes ). Each pack also includes a 'Battle Record Card' which allows players to check off Trainers they have beaten and identify the mystery Pokémon for each Trainer. Exclusive to the first few waves of the Japanese release were special tickets with part of a unique ID to redeem a promotional card as part of the 'Let's Decorate Secret Bases!' campaign. The first 100,000 people to collect all six parts (found by purchasing the six different card packs) and send off the tickets would receive the card. The cards themselves depict one of the many Trainer classes that appear in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and three Pokémon they will use in battle after the card has been scanned. Some Pokémon, as well their Abilities, held items, or some of their moves may also be hidden. The cards are also color-coded to give an indication of difficulty. Generally, bronze-level cards pose an easier challenge, followed by copper, silver and finally as the most difficult, gold. Symbols on the cards also highlight special features the Trainer may have: The Berry cards when scanned will appear in the Berries pocket of the players' bag ready for use. Due to the fact that these Berries are for sole use within Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, any Pokémon holding them will not be able to enter the Cable Club Trade Center in Pokémon Centers, nor can they be traded to Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, nor can it be stored in . If Pokémon holding these Berries are transferred to Generation IV games, these Berries will become Enigma Berries. Trivia * The Japanese release, and all subsequent Japanese Battle e releases feature "e+" to highlight that the cards are only compatible with the e-Reader +, an enhanced version of the original e-Reader with an added link cable port. All English-language versions feature "e", as the e-Reader released outside of Japan is based on the Japanese e-Reader +. * This collection and the following set are perhaps more commonly known as Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Battle e, as an indication to the games they are compatible with. Neither the Japanese nor English-language releases reference the game titles on the packaging however. Card packs |headcolor= |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFFFFF}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Berry cards }} Gallery File:Freezing_Ray.jpg|Freezing Ray Booster Pack File:Seizing_Poison.jpg|Seizing Poison Booster Pack File:Hidden_Ruins.jpg|Hidden Ruins Booster Pack File:Iron_Defense.jpg|Iron Defense Booster Pack File:Cordial_Bond.jpg|Cordial Bond Booster Pack File:Solid_Armor.jpg|Solid Armor Booster Pack zh:宝可梦对战e卡 第一季